


Surprises in the air

by ko_writes



Series: Script work [2]
Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Cheating, F/M, Insecurity, M/M, Musical, Surprises, Wrote the songs myself
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-07
Updated: 2014-12-07
Packaged: 2018-02-28 13:50:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2734904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ko_writes/pseuds/ko_writes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>MJN the musical! I wrote the songs myself, please be kind. Any tune you want - Arthur-ish or not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surprises in the air

[Douglas storms on stage. His jacket is still on, but unbuttoned; his hat is discarded; and his tie is loosened so it hangs around his neck. Carolyn enters a second later, trying to match his stride. Her blouse, waistcoat and knee length pencil skirt are neat, but not meticulous.]

CAROLYN

I don’t understand what the problem is!

 

DOUGLAS

You must do! It’s breaking my heart!

 

CAROLYN

Don’t be such a drama queen, Douglas.

 

DOUGLAS

Carolyn, Martin is cheating on me!

 

CAROLYN

*Pretending to be serious* Oh, Romeo, Romeo; where fore art thou, Romeo? *Smirking* Oh, that’s right, he’s sleeping with the neighbour!

 

DOUGLAS

This is serious! It’s Helena all over again!

 

CAROLYN

And Susan; and Rose; and Gerald –

 

DOUGLAS

Carolyn!

 

CAROLYN

You’re paranoid! He could be doing anything!

 

DOUGLAS

Or anyone!

_Because that’s what life is._

 

CAROLYN

Douglas…

 

DOUGLAS

_Who’d want me?_

_An old Sky-God’s still old,_

_Doesn’t give one much glee…_

I mean, really now. Truly happy? Arthur’s words hit me like a ton of bricks. I’ve never had that. If I wasn’t so busy worrying I might have that with Martin…

 

CAROLYN

That doesn’t sound like the Douglas Richardson I know…

 

DOUGLAS

That’s because that Douglas Richardson, the infallible Sky-God with the inexhaustible supply of good luck is just an act.

 

CAROLYN

Douglas…?

 

DOUGLAS

_Always thought I was the best,_

_Met wife number one twenty years ago._

_I thought it was paradise,_

_Like New York in the snow._

_Well… Now I’m older,_

_A bit more wise._

_Thought she was lucky to have me,_

_The best thing in the skies._

_That wasn’t true, though,_

_It was I, who was lucky,_

_As I always am._

CAROLYN

But… you weren’t lucky. She hurt you, Douglas…

 

DOUGLAS

_It was better than I deserved_

_Someone should have told her that long ago._

_It was for her own good,_

_There’s no quid-pro-quo._

_And why would he love me, anyway?_

_With those perfect lips, and that soft hair?_

_He could have anyone he wanted,_

_Someone who might care._

CAROLYN

But you do!

 

DOUGLAS

I don’t show it though, do I? He’s better off with someone… better.

 

CAROLYN

Douglas –

 

DOUGLAS

I don’t want to talk about this anymore…

[Exit Douglas. Carolyn stares after him]

 

 

[Martin is running around a shop, uniform still very neat, including his hat. Arthur trying to keep up; his steward’s uniform looking a little worse for wear.]

MARTIN

Come on, Arthur! We still need more orchids!

 

ARTHUR

(Panting)

Coming Skip!

 

MARTIN

_I have to make this perfect!_

_Why else would he say yes?_

_Not like I’m handsome or charming,_

_This is the only way, I guess…_

ARTHUR

Why do you say that, Skip? Douglas loves you!

 

MARTIN

But I’m ordinary, at best! He’s a handsome Sky-God with enough charm to talk his way into anyone’s underwear he wants!

[Martin breaks the fourth wall – Stage whispers to the audience]

And he is really good in bed!

_No, he’s the greatest man ever!_

_And here I am,_

_Just ordinary Martin Crieff_

_So what if he’s been acting weird – damn!_

 

ARTHUR

What’s wrong?

 

MARTIN

Nothing. It’s just… Douglas has been acting a little… Distant, recently. Like… He doesn’t quite… love me anymore…

 

ARTHUR

That’s silly, Skip! Of course he loves you!

 

MARTIN

But… Why would he? Should I just not bother?

 

ARTHUR

No, Skip! Douglas is going to love it because he loves you!

 

MARTIN

_But, what does he see?_

_There’s nothing about me to love._

_Skinny bones, ginger hair, skin that’s far too pale, cheekbones like razors_

_Though I don’t want to let him go, for all the sky above._

ARTHUR

Skip –

 

MARTIN

_And why would he love me, anyway?_

_With those shining eyes, and that mind?_

_He could have anyone he wanted,_

_I know that, I’m not that blind._

ARTHUR

You should get back to Douglas, he’ll be worried.

 

MARTIN

Yeah… See you Arthur…

 

ARTHUR

See you Skip…

[Exit Martin]

ARTHUR

I need to tell someone! I need to tell someone now!

[Arthur breaks fourth wall]

ARTHUR

Oh great! Look, you don’t know me and I don’t know you and you don’t know who I’m talking about but I need to tell someone! Skip is going to propose to Douglas! With a flight deck full of orchids, too! Because their pilots and it’s a little joke about a trip we took to Helsinki; don’t worry, I didn’t expect you to get it… Oh! That’s a lot better!

 

CAROLYN

Arthur!

 

ARTHUR

Mum?

 

CAROLYN

Arthur, please tell me why Martin is sneaking around!

 

ARTHUR

What? S-sneaking around?

 

CAROLYN

Arthur – tell me.

 

ARTHUR

It’s a secret!

 

CAROLYN

What secret?

 

ARTHUR

(Whimpers)

 

CAROLYN

Tell me…

 

ARTHUR

Skip’s going to propose to Douglas!!!

CAROLYN

… Really?

 

ARTHUR

Oh no!

 

CAROLYN

Oh dear…

 

ARTHUR

Mum… What’s wrong?

 

CAROLYN

Douglas thinks Martin is having an affair…

 

ARTHUR

But he’d never do it!

 

CAROLYN

I know that, and you know that; but Douglas is more insecure than we thought…

 

ARTHUR

Really?!

 

CAROLYN

I blame those ex-wives of his!

 

ARTHUR

Mum… What are we going to do?

 

CAROLYN

I don’t know…

[Fade into darkness]

**Author's Note:**

> Please review!


End file.
